Starlight
by PrinceoftheBendedPaw
Summary: Two-shot. This is the Shakespearean worthy tale of Puppycat. From the beginning of the end to the beginning. From outlaw to monster to desperate temp worker to faithful companion.


**AN: And I return from a bad case of writer's block and other craziness that occurs in my life. Hello everyone! I just absolutely adore the Bee and Puppycat series and all of the speculations as to what exactly's happening within the story. It's due to my somewhat recent obsession that this fic was born.**

 **It's funny that I decided to label this story as romance for I usually don't like to center my stories on all that touchy-feely stuff. Now as any person might tell you, when it comes to relationships it first starts on a 'feeling' then anchors off to 'commitment' on whether you're willing to possibly spend the rest of your life with your love interest or not. I think that in too much of romance stories they show only the feeling part and act as if that's the ONLY thing that exists which makes it feel uncomfortably unrealistic to me. When it comes to the dynamic between the space outlaw and space princess however, their relationship is also one based on feeling, yet I can see some of it also involved commitment with their said 'agreement'. Then again, you gotta remember that this whole relationship between them was a farce all along.**

 **But aside from all that, one important thing in this two-shot that I need to address is that I have this theory of my own that Puppycat can grow large in size which is a part of his true monstrous form. Just think of something kinda like Madara and his true form from Natsume Yuujinchou.**

 **Enjoy and remember to supply me with some constructive criticism if any!**

* * *

The emotions were bubbling red-hot like magma rising from the lithosphere and spilled over in the form of a feral scream. This stirring caterwauling persisted with the hum of magical beams concentrated to their supreme limit that grew and quivered from the objects of demure subjects.

Everything within the wailing individual felt they were bursting and cracking upon layers and layers. Their body writhed about as bones began to pop and shift to an unfamiliar composition. A loud snap resounded from the abruptly arranged ankle position. Their structure stretched and curved along with the sudden alteration, tearing garments in the process. An amass of fur began to emerge from their pores covering their navy skin from view. The ears upon their head relocated upon the upper-half and widened. Their scream rose in tone to an entirely new octave emitting from elongating carnivores. Their vision blurred as their eyes fidgeted within their changing skull.

The magic rays began to die down as a screen of smoke came into view before slowly drifting away.

What had once been a peaceful meadow filled with luscious flowers and other plants of that same variety, had turned into a conflagration of chaos within minutes. Their soft petals had turned to ash and most lay dying in a crumpled heap. The wonderful smells which had been reminiscent of the most obscure of pleasant floral perfumes now rotted away to be clogged with hazy smoke. The soft grass that lay beneath their feet was blackened and crushed. Other plants had cracked stems, were partially in blaze, and decimated to smithereens. Even the formerly clear night sky rained with wreckage of the foliage.

And at the center of it all was himself- the space outlaw. The nefarious villain against the King. The lover of his opponent's daughter. And now, a large, towering monster with wide crescent eyes, a fur coat of brown and white, and standing on four muscular legs. A stub of a tail thrashed violently behind him. A pair of fearsome fangs adorned his mouth which extended in a deep melodic growl. His intimidating pose and expression were directed towards the throng of warlocks that encircled his position on the decrepit meadow. Their crystal scepters were no longer in use upon realization of the being they had just created with their combined powers. Bewildered orbs peeked out from under their horned cloaks to carefully observe the movements of the monstrosity that had become himself, aimed to attack in other methods if necessary.

There was a multitude of words to describe his current state of mind. Confused, hurt, upset, uncomfortable, and scared. But the one feeling that rose above all the rest was **rage**. He was angry that what he had thought to be was the happy ending he deserved had all been a lie. That the person who had started off as his enemy was really just that all along. The one person who had brought great joy into his life betrayed him to the sovereign he was fighting against. He was angry that he should have seen it coming from the beginning. The space outlaw would've laughed at the irony if it wasn't for all the anger that was bursting from within him. He and the space king's daughter as star-crossed lovers? Bullshit. Bullshit, bullshit, BULLSHIT!

He could feel the blood boil in his ears, causing ripples to quake along his back hide in fury. The memories of the past swirled in his frazzled mind from their first meeting to their last.

…

 _It had been a usual day of infiltrating one of the monarchy's airships only to his luck, this one contained the beloved princess within. The space outlaw wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and immediately seized the opportunity to snatch her as a captive. She had put up some resistance, but was easily apprehended due to the superior strength of his crew. After bounding her captive, they flew off back to their base on the outskirts of the galaxy. Being outlaws and all, it wasn't easy to find places to stay within the kingdom where allies were few and enemies came in great numbers. You simply couldn't trust anyone._

" _Please… let me go…"_

…

His tail continued to thrash until it curved into an arch. Before, he could understand what was happening, a magenta laser began to formulate in his mouth, gaining energy and momentum then firing off at a section of the barrage of warlocks. The blast exploded in a flash of light, either incinerating some of the army men or fatally wounding them. The surrounding men leapt out of the way and began their own assault on the transformed space outlaw by charging with the forks of their scepters and launching spells of magic. They clamored like monsters themselves with the shrieking of battle formations and enchantments.

He swiveled his head from side to side and began to think of a desperate plan from off the top of his head. An anxiety ridden sweat dampened the shoulders of his fur coat.

 _..._

 _He turned around to stare back into the terrified eyes of the princess. She was afraid, yes, but surprisingly unwavering in her determination to attempt to save herself. "Hmm I might. Only if you bow to me, you peon," the outlaw condescended._

" _Excuse me?! I refuse!"_

 _He snickered at her irritation. "Then I guess you're gonna be stuck here with my crew and I until we use you as a successful bargaining chip towards your father, the 'oh great and mighty' Space King." The space outlaw had continued to stare down at the princess's dreary state and lavished in her distress. Her fine dress had become immaculate with wrinkles and patches of dirt. The binds around her hands rattled furiously with each gesticulation she made. It was all very amusing._

 _The princess made no response and crossed her arms. A furious glare had overtaken her features marking deep wrinkles upon her forehead and between her thin brows._

" _You mustn't make faces like that my dear, it'll become permanent." The comment only proceeded to increase her anger to which he laughed cynically. Her insults and outbursts fell on deaf ears as he observed her more closely. She was indeed very beautiful... but that would cease to matter as he turned her over in the time to come. The space outlaw brushed off the notion and turned to make his way to the sliding doors along with his crew._

 _Pursing her lips, the princess suddenly cried out, "Alright I'll do it!"_

 _He paused to glance at her. "Do what?"_

" _I-I'll bow to you!"_

 _The answer was so abrupt it caused the outlaw to raise his eyebrows. What? She would throw her dignity away that easily? How amusing. "Really? Then go ahead and do it," he said, facing back in her direction._

 _Spontaneously, the princess placed her chained hands on the marble flooring and bowed her head. Her alabaster hair spilled over her bare shoulders like a waterfall and her glowing antannai bobbed with the motion. She had her forehead firmly resting upon the ground beneath his feet pleading, "Look, I've done what you've asked. I am indeed a peon. But I need to get back home to my father. I don't understand why you oppose him so much to end up at this point of villainy. He's a kind man who only does what he thinks is best for his people. And he tries really hard. It's people like you who only make things worse!"_

 _His eyebrows would've probably risen through the roof if it hadn't been for the shit-eating grin that now replaced his surprise. "I make things worse? You're assuming that the outlaws are the ones responsible for the kingdom being in disarray? Ha! You really are pathetic and stupid. First of all, I'm still not letting you go. And second of all, the Space King is beyond corrupt and forcing innocents to go against their morale in order to satisfy his greed. You would defend a monster like that? I'm just one of the few people who are putting a stop to his tyranny."_

 _The bright, innocent eyes of the princess brimmed with tears. She put a hand to her gasping mouth. "No… that's not true. You're wrong. He would never do something like that! Y-you don't even have any proof!"_

 _The space outlaw sighed and scratched the back of his head. He gave a loud cough to signal one of his crew members. The being he called to attention was a female who had a set of wings atop her head and pink hair. She moved over to the dashboard nearby and proceeded to press a series of buttons into the system. With a final tap, a video popped up onto the screen. Static and haze overtook the view until it settled to reveal a farming town present on the main planet of the kingdom. Everything appeared normal until the noticed presence of the space army's banshees crawling inside of the civilians. Banshees were large creatures with dark flowing hair, two pairs of mouths filled with sharp teeth, light blue skin, a set of spines on their back, and a slug-like body that could easily fit its way inside another being's body to act as a host. They were spies for the King and destroyed the host's body upon being revealed. But these hosts, they certainly had not been willing. The glowing antannai people and others of different varieties ran in fear from the banshees who crawled inside them before forgetting entirely that the event had happened. It was madness and it was ugly._

 _The tears eventually fell from the princess's eyes from what she saw occurring on the screen. "This is awful… is this really what you're fighting against?" her voice quivered at the knowledge._

 _He gave an instant nod in response._

…

The monster gave a haymaker to the approaching figures with a sweep of his large paw, razor claws extended. He followed up with a powerful slam to the ground. They tumbled back with horrid flesh wounds in the shape of large, bloody lines. Some had their scepters snapped in half, rendering them useless. Yet the injuries did not waver them. He growled and struck once more. And again! And again! And again! The screams of pain and terror increased with each move.

Now just what had enabled him to fire off that beam of magenta light? Whatever had happened, he needed to be able to do it again.

…

" _Then let me join your crew!" the princess cried out to his fascination. "The actions that are being taken with these banshees are wrong and I don't wish to support it any longer. I've decided… that I want to help you outlaws and denounce my own role as princess!" She threw her head down to the floor once more._

 _The space outlaw was speechless. His plan to bargain off the princess could no longer be put into motion- but be replaced with something far better. If they were to trust that she remain loyal to their causes, the princess could be a major driving force in aiding their rebellion against the Space King. And if he were to find out that his own daughter of all things was in league with him, the space outlaw? Oh ho ho, it was just perfect._

 _He looked to his companions for input. "Well crew, what do you think? Should we trust her words?" His crew of four: one, the female with wings atop her pink haired head and wearing a teal leotard; two, a bipedal light blue fish originally from the main lands of fishbowl space who was forced to depart from his family; three, a young, male human child taken from their planet to serve labor in name of the kingdom; four, the little boy's companion, Bunnydog. No one was quite sure who Bunnydog was on account that it didn't speak, yet seemed to understand speech and language. Now their responses were mostly a 'no', albeit for the little human boy who responded with a loud 'yes'. And Bunnydog sat and did nothing, its large unblinking eyes staring back at him._

 _The idiot space princess still had her head laid against the ground in a cringe worthy display of a bow, expecting the final answer from the outlaw. He agreed with his crew that she shouldn't be trusted. But yet he could sense there was something pure within her that spoke the complete truth. That she really was oblivious to the whole situation and wanted to make her kingdom a better place. There was just something so alluring about her that made him want to get to know her better. He couldn't figure out what it was and he wanted to dig into it more. A small feeling within his head screamed danger, but he pushed it away. For once in his entire career he was willing to give into the weaknesses of attachment; this…infatuation was intriguing. The space outlaw bent down in front of the princess. She in turn lifted her head up to peer at his face. "Princess…"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I'm willing to let you join my crew only if you can prove your worthiness to our cause. Then we'll know if we can trust you." He finished with a smile and extended a palm in assistance. She shakily grasped his hand and he hoisted her up to her feet. He took out a small silver key and unlocked the manacles that bound her wrists and ankles. They fall to the ground with a loud clatter._

The princess massaged the areas of her wrists where they had been bound. " _I promise I won't let you down," she finished with a smile in return._

…

Promises were nothing but a waste.

The monster used his stubby tail to swing at the enemies behind him and knock them off their feet. He growled and hissed, exposing his large white fangs which were as sharp as swords towards the warlocks once more, hoping that the beam would appear again.

His tail swung upwards and arched into a cocking motion which enacting the magenta light to expand from his mouth once more. The streams struck down more of the approaching forces who currently had the intent to decapitate or at least impale his massive fur-covered body structure. The monster turned in a circle to hit all the warlocks who raided him from each side.

So that was how he did it! Though he had to admit, it was an extremely unusual gesture in order to release this power he had had obtained. But it was also the only thing he had to defend himself against these attackers and he would put it to good use for as long as it lasted.

…

 _The space outlaw and the princess had begun to get along very well._

 _As had been expected, the Space King was far from being pleased about the predicament his daughter had been placed in. He accepted the terms to his bargain to receive his daughter back, but never actually complied with them. The King had instead swore that he would seek the outlaw's hideout and destroy him. It never happened however. The space outlaw was far too cunning and clever in the placement of his hideout which constantly moved from this corner to the next in the far reaches beyond the kingdom. It also greatly helped that he had allies who were loyal to his cause. 'My freedom or my termination!' , is what they preached. It was a little extreme for his tastes, but hey, it worked. With this method, no secrets could be leaked out to the kingdom's officials._

 _The princess was also surprisingly loyal to his crew members as well. She actively assisted on missions providing her own insight and output which gave great benefits to their road to achievement. She was careful though in preventing her father from knowing that she was conspiring with the perceived enemy. It was incredible to just what they had accomplished with her help in the secret uprising against the King, her father. She had also become a decent combatant with teachings that he had offered to share with her. She was amazing._

 _As loathe as he may have been to admit it at first, the space outlaw knew that he had fallen in love with the Space King's daughter. The fact was undeniable with how his heart began to beat faster each time her bright eyes met his or how her hand would lightly touch his shoulder as she leaned over to glance at the documents for plans that he held in front of him. And she was beautiful too, with features that lacked any imperfections and a kind smile that rang true with compassion. Space was a lonely place with no one beside you, and she was that someone who filled that empty hole._

" _You know… I've really come to appreciate having you around. It's almost like… we were meant to be together." His ears burned with the comment. Fucking hell that was the cheesiest thing he's ever said in his life! The blush continued to spread over his face as she gave a small laugh in response._

" _I agree with that."_

 _He perked up at her response. What?! She agreed?! Well this was far better than he expected. The space outlaw rose from his seat at the system controls and stood before her. Her head slightly tilted as she gazed up at him. The corners of her mouth seemed to lift even further as he gently grasped her right hand and rose it to his lips in his own display of a bow. "Well then my dear princess, I'm glad that you agree." He slowly straightened up once more and drifted within the pools of her gorgeous gaze. The space outlaw noticed that a small blush of her own had appeared on her features, her eyes quickly averting past his direction._

 _It was an impulsive move on his part, but he slowly moved his body closer to hers and gently placed his hands upon her shoulders. She made no moves to escape his proximity and continued to avoid his gaze. That simply wouldn't do. The space outlaw made the soft motion of lifting her chin towards his direction with the edge of his finger. Her eyes finally made contact with his own. What he saw within them was anxiety, restrained passion, and curiosity. His palm slid up to rest against her cheek. His fingertips stroked her smooth skin lightly. Neither of them had spoken a word, but it was far from awkward. It was all very surreal in a good way. The princess tentatively raised a hand to grasp his shoulder. The outlaw chuckled at how shaky the action was which made her blush even harder before she broke down in a faint giggle of her own._

 _With a pleased sigh, the outlaw gazed into her wonderful eyes again. She remained in contact with him this time. His eyes became half-lidded as he gradually increased the intimacy in attempt to give her his first ever kiss. The princess's own eyes fluttered shut as she moved her face towards his own and made contact with his lips. The feeling was wonderful as they shared a passionately modest kiss. Her soft lips brushed over against his and tasted of the sweetest of flavors. He felt her other hand come around to slide over his other shoulder and take hold of his short locks. They remained like that for a small period of time before breaking away._

" _I love you," the princess whispered._

" _I love you too," he returned._

…

Saying you loved someone was something that could be said so easily with little meaning behind it. That was what she had done.

He could no longer extend the time in shooting the beam, so he relaxed his tail and stuck to fighting the soldiers directly. The monster bolstered the weight on his hind legs in preparation to spring over the torrential waves of warlocks. They just kept coming at him like a wave. Was there no end to this army? The Space King did have vast influence and popularity despite those who rebelled such as himself. The monster's thoughts were interrupted when a warlock grabbed hold of his tail and stabbed the sharp ends of his scepter into it. He shrieked at the pain that spiked in his back appendage. He looked behind himself to see crimson blood rain down his fur. The monster shook his back end furiously before another warlock grabbed hold of his side and stabbed his own scepter deep inside, drawing more of the red liquid that tainted his white fur. His feral screams increased as he bucked around wildly. More of them came, piercing him repeatedly.

It hurt so much. The extreme blood loss was causing the monster to grow faint. The corners of his vision began to darken as it turned into a struggle to keep his focus.

He needed to find an escape and return to his crew.

NOW.

If not, he would surely die.

…

 _It had been about half a moon cycle when the princess returned to visit him once again at his hideout. She arrived the same as ever with her boundless passion and presence that seemed to ignite the room in a comforting aura. This time she came with an interesting proposition. "Let's run away together."_

" _Run away? But my crew… and where would we go?" It was very tempting to immediately accept his lover's offer to hideaway to a place where they could continue to express their feelings for one another without any problems, yet he knew he had responsibilities here within the kingdom. His space crew of the resistance was still a thing, and although they approved of the relationship between him and the princess, he knew he couldn't just leave them behind to fight the battle on their own._

" _They'll be fine. Besides, wouldn't it be better if we all flee from this problem and just live in a state of peace that's completely outside of the kingdom? Then I don't have face my horrendous father ever again as well. You have no idea how much it pains me when I'm unable to be with you and forced to stay inside the palace walls." Her optimistic smile slightly dipped at the prospect of continuing to live with such a tyrant._

" _Alright I agree. I don't want you to remain cornered with the Space King any longer. So then, how shall we run away? I assume you have an idea?" He gave a cheeky grin of his own in return._

" _Yes of course I do. Remember that lovely meadow we visit often? I would like us to meet there tomorrow for I know someone who can easily help us escape to another universe far from this galaxy and its kingdom. Then after that, we can gather up your crew and make our way to freedom." She reached down and grasped his hands to emphasize her exuberance._

 _This really was the perfect plan. He nodded his head in agreement and placed his lips in a quick peck against her cheek. She gave a small giggle and kissed him back. They were going to be together and safe from all harm in another galaxy. An accomplice would take them far away from all of the pain. All his hopes and expectations would be realized by spending the rest of his life with the woman he so dearly loved. It was a happy ending come true._

 _That night, the space outlaw sent his princess back to the palace and returned to his own hideout to tell his crew of their plans. They agreed enthusiastically. He was so eager for the next day that he hardly slept. He waited as the lights in the sky shifted and turned across the endless sea of darkness to signal the passage of time._

 _Eventually the moment he waited for came, as he landed his vehicle in their favorite meadow. The serene location was silent albeit for the tender wind that blew through the surrounding foliage, whisking away some leaves and petals in the process. He stepped out onto the greenery and scanned around the area. Was he early? No one was around. He walked through the plants towards what would be the location they spent their times lounging or having picnics. It was a perfect circle of grass that was large enough for both of them to fit in surrounded by flowers. The space outlaw decided it was the best course of action to step within the ring and wait for his dear space princess to arrive._

 _But before he could take another step within the area, a streak of a magic missile hit the ground right beside his boot and left an explosion in his midst. He jumped back in surprise to view the cordon of horned-hooded figures that slowly made their way out of the bushes, armed with crystal scepters. His eyes widened in horror. The King's army of warlocks?! What were they doing here? He evaded another attack and turned to find more of them were blocking him from escape. The space outlaw was forced to stay within the ring as he had no weapons on him to defend himself with. Besides, what was a bunch of punches and kicks gonna do against a bunch of magic users? They remained silent for the most part except for the army's general who carried a more ornate scepter than the others. The general's eyes twinkled with satisfaction from beneath his hood as he crooned, "Why hello there space outlaw. What a wonderful surprise to see you here." He made a closer approach to which he backed away with a fierce scowl on his face._

" _How did you find me?" It was doubtless an idiotic question, but also a necessary one. The princess had sworn to him up and down that she had concealed her affiliations with him from the kingdom. Had she recently made a mistake and was found out? His princess… was she okay right now? What had they done to her?! Where was she?_

 _The warlock general guffawed at his reaction. "The Space King has been tracking your movements for quite a while now. And it's all been thanks to a certain little birdie who's been telling him so- his daughter, the space princess."_

 _His entire body froze upon the spot. What was he saying?_

" _I don't underst-"_

" _Didn't you ever suspect that on that day when you kidnapped the princess it was a little, I dunno, maybe a little too easy? Well I'll have you know that your little old self isn't the only one with the brains to outwit others. That 'opportune capture' was all a ploy for the princess to earn your trust to eventually lead to_ _ **your**_ _capture. Ahh she's quite the little actress, sometimes I forget how cunning she can be. Just like our Space King, she is. She'll make a fine ruler one day."_

 _No… no… no no no no no no! It couldn't be! It couldn't possibly be true! Their love was real and he knew it! Those expressions of passion she made… they were too real to be faked! However, the malicious grin upon the general's face was all the proof he needed to confirm his words. The princess had lied to him. She had lied and betrayed him to her father, going so far as to play with his feelings just for the sake of the ruler's benefit. This realization didn't make him sad, though. It made him angry. He shouldn't have ignored his suspicions from when she seemed a little too interested in knowing about his plans to the sly glances she'd give in the direction of his tools and documents. It had all been fake and it left him shattered._

 _The general called the rest of the warlocks to the ready and they began to recite an incantation. This one had been specifically designed to capture their opponents by forcefully freezing them into a bubble. It took a lot of magical energy which meant they had to be in a large group to effectively capture a single being. The rays from their scepters shot out and with a sharp pang they struck every inch of his body. The space outlaw screamed out to emit his fury. The warlock's beams continued to permeate him. He was becoming more and more petrified by the second. That was until something within him snapped and caused a major transformation. The transformation into a beast._

 _..._

The monster eventually managed to shake off all of the damnable warlocks that had latched onto his coat. A slice to the throat was all they needed to finally be put down. He had found a miniscule amount of his energy was left from one last laser to kill off some of the warlocks. They turned to ash as soon as he lay his attack.

He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to leave the perimeters of the meadow and off into space. The vehicle he arrived in had been destroyed and wouldn't have been able to fit his large form anyhow. The monster spied in the distance that one of the large army airships were preparing for takeoff. Now was his chance for escape!

He dodged another barrage of attacks and bounded over to the ship, pushing his legs to the limit. Having four legs gave him a huge benefit in moving faster across the field than having two ever did. His back legs provided the extra spring in his bounds that made the action effortless. He swiped and butted at any of the obstacles of warlocks whose lives he no longer cared to avoid endangering. They were all his enemies, so what did it matter if he now took to killing them instead of knocking them out? The monster crouched his hind legs and leapt upon the hood of the hovering hunk of metal. It began to teeter with his added weight, yet stayed in a relatively straight path upwards. His claws dug into the metal, screeching as he attempted to get a good grip and avoid falling to the reaches down below. The pilots within swore and cursed at him while he merely growled in return with his altered pitch and sliced at the windshield. They aimed their cannons in his direction, so he took to using his oversized paw in damaging them in order to maintain a safe ride upon the flying vehicle. It thus continued to soar upwards -albeit a little shakily- away from the scene of all the violence and into the glittering recesses of space.

He gazed down upon his lost paradise one last time. Carnage of the innards of corpses was strewn about and tainted the plants of purity that had held so much meaning of love. The ring of flowers was nowhere in sight among the pits formed by explosions. It was possibly a trick of his eyes, but the monster swore that within the masses he saw his princess looking up at him, alive and well. And the bitch was smiling her true smile, all compassion gone and replaced by flowing sadism. Her eyes which had once resembled calm lagoons were now only dark whirlpools of deceit and danger that had drew him in and drowned him. His claws sunk further into the ship, snapping the intricate wiring within as he sent furious looks down towards the alabaster hallucination. This was all her fault. He would ensure that she and her father shall pay for everything once he got the chance. The meadow winked out of sight as the sparking airship careened through the starry sky.

Streams of luminescence in varying shades of indigo flew by at a rapid rate. The surrounding portion of space was filled with clinquant planets so bright, that they appeared as nothing more than mere dots of light. It would've been beautiful and worth the moment to sit back and observe if he currently wasn't making his escape from the kingdom officials. All of the flashing colors of light were enough to give him a migraine. As the speed continued to increase, the monster felt himself slipping from the smoking ship. His body swayed back and forth in the erratic motions.

The damage he had inflicted upon the vehicle was now starting to take its toll with the cannon and connectors. Its broken mechanisms gave conductivity to a small fire within, trapping and snuffing out the pilots. Their screams and helpless pounding fell on deaf ears. _Oh for fucks sake…!_ He had had enough of flames for today! But he had to keep holding on in hope that the airship would lead him somewhere far away from all the destruction. From beneath the pads of his paws he could feel the heat steadily growing from inside. Sounds of roaring flames, the fizz of malfunctioning wires, and the beep of an alert system spiraled in chaos. He could feel his heart pound in anxiety. A pale planet surrounded with a ring of ice, rock, and clouds was steadily approaching from a distance. The monster was unable to recognize the location for he was having trouble maintaining his composure. _Yes, this place would do_ , he thought. As far as he could recall, this planet wasn't affiliated with the kingdom and that was enough to reassure him. Just a few more milliseconds and he'd pass through its atmosphere to sanctuary. He would be far away from the space princess, her kingdom, and… his crew. He shook his head at the thought. All that mattered now was the present and the future as this beast. The monster would ensure that this would work out. Besides, he could think about it more once he landed-

 _KABOOM!_

Spontaneously the ship combusted blowing him back from the midst of electricity, flame, and smoke. Debris shot out ubiquitously and landed in his eye. A good portion of his already wounded left side caught in the blast, emitting new vibrations of pain. The fur on his hide became blackened and seared the skin beneath to a bloody red. He somersaulted through the air and grew dizzy with each interval. The smoke was clogging his haggard lungs. He choked for a breath of air, even if his kind didn't need oxygen. The blurry visage of the planet getting farther away from his reach caused him to panic.

But nothing could be done as he drifted to unconsciousness, floating away in the dark space, alone.


End file.
